Movin on
by IfOnLYHeKNeW
Summary: Tommys getting married, can Jude take it? NO LONGER A ONE SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

I love him, I truly do, but he don't feel the same way. He's with my sister, and I cant do jack about it. Poor me, I have all kinds of boys fawning over me, and I still couldn't get the one I always wanted, the one that meant the most to me

_  
"I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons Finally content with a past I regret I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness For once I'm at peace with myself "_

At least I still have music. I couldn't live without that. I would die, but its not the same no that he dosent produce me. Kwest does. I couldn't handle being with him. All my songs are about him, and he would realize that. We still talk, but now that him and sadie are engaged, I couldn't do it.

"_I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long I'm movin' on"_

They are getting married in 2 days. Im supposed to be the maid of honor. Kwest is the best man. My dress is beautiful. It's a light pink color, and I love it, but I don't think I could watch he love of my life get married to my own sister.

"_I've lived in this place and I know all the faces Each one is different but they're always the same They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it They'll never allow me to change"_

I think im gonna run away, I have a day, 1 freakin day, Kwest is tryin to help, but he just makes it worse. Sadie is peeved at me because I told her I may not be here for the wedding. And worse, I cant go to the studio, Darious told me to stay home so I could look beautiful for the wedding. I hate it here, I'm gonna leave.

"_But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong I'm movin' on  
I'm movin' on At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone"_

I'll go to Edmonton, they wont find me there. I'll move in to an apartment, and ill quit music, find a new job. I don't belong here, no one would even look for me. I would be just fine on my own, and ill go to university in the fall. Ya, I think ill do that.

"_There comes a time in everyone's life When all you can see are the years passing by  
And I have made up my mind that those days are gone"_

Today is the day, the day ive been dreading for a year, since I found out about the engagement. I couldn't sleep last night, I tossed and turned, all I could think about was Tommy, the love of my life. But I had to get over it, he is with my sister, and they are getting married.

"_I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't Stopped to fill up on my way out of town I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't I had to lose everything to find out Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road I'm movin' on"_

I got tickets to Edmonton, I couldn't do it. I just couldn't watch Tommy get married. I might on the tv, but not in person. As I boarded the plane, I noticed someone running up the terminal, a dark haired man, in a leather jacket. He was screaming something, but I couldn't understand it. So I took my seat near the window, and I knew, I would never come back to this place, I was starting over new.

_I'm movin' on  
I'm movin' on_


	2. Chapter 2

It's about three in the morning. Sadie is sound asleep on the other side of me. When my phone started vibrating, it took so long for me to get up and get it; it vibrated clear off of my dresser. I looked at the picture flashing across the screen and smiled. I hadn't talked to Jude since she left.

"_Honey why are you calling me so late It's kinda hard to talk right now Honey why are you crying is everything okay I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud Well, my girl's in the next room Sometimes I wish she was you"_

I couldn't decide weather or not to answer the phone. I had tried to keep her from going, but she went any way, and I still married Sadie. We have been married for 3 years now. But we don't seem like we are married. All ever thought about was Jude. And I knew Sadie liked Kwest, that didn't take a genius to figure out, we don't belong together.

"_I guess we never really moved on It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet Coming from the lips of an angel"_

I didn't answer, but she left a voice mail. "Hey Tommy, We need to talk, please call me back" I could tell she had been crying. I felt all the old emotions rushing back to me. I felt the warm liquid tears brimming my eyes. I would call her back in the morning.

"_Hearing those words it makes me weak And I never wanna say goodbye But girl you make it hard to be faithful With the lips of an angel"_

I cant sleep. All I can think about her, I wonder if she is still awake, its about 6:30 in the morning. I think im going to call her. Sadie is in her vanity room getting ready for work, yea, a whole room dedicated to makeup, perfumes, and clothes. Jude wouldn't need one of those.

"_It's funny that you're calling me tonight And yes I've dreamt of you too And does he know you're talking to me Will it start a fight"_

He hits her, he really hits her, I cant believe it. She has a new boyfriend, and he hits her. If he knew we had been talking, he would've went off. I made her get off, I wasn't going to be the reason she got a bruise on her arm, or somewhere else. I loved her to much.

"_No I don't think she has a clue Well my girl's in the next room Sometimes I wish she was you I guess we never really moved on"_

Sadie doesn't know we talked either, if she did, she would flip out. She already got mad because I was late for our wedding. I was trying to get Jude to stay in Toronto. I was a whole 2 hours late, and Sadie had a cow. I wish I could get her to come back. I may just have to chase her down.

"_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name It sounds so sweet Coming from the lips of an angel Hearing those words it makes me weak And I never wanna say goodbye But girl you make it hard to be faithful With the lips of an angel"_

I think I will chase her down. I will buy tickets, and find her, But tickets to where. That's what I'm not sure of. She could be anywhere. But she is defiantly still in Canada. I can tell you that for sure. She was born and raised her, she wouldn't leave. Sadie was already at her job at g-major, and I was going to get my ass chewed for being late, but at the particular moment, I didn't care, I was focused on finding Jude.

"_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name It sounds so sweet Coming from the lips of an angel Hearing those words it makes me weak And I never wanna say goodbye But girl you make it hard to be faithful With the lips of an angel (And I never wanna say goodbye) But girl you make it hard to be faithful With the lips of an angel Honey why are you calling me so late"_

_**A/N: this chapter is really bad, its in Tommy's POV, and Ive decied not to make it a one shot, there will probably be about 4-5 chapters.**_


End file.
